Dusk's Travels
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Prince Dusk Glow has left Ponyville to explore Equestria. What adventures are waiting for him? And what new friends will he make along the way?
1. Adventure In Appleloosa

**Dusk's Travels**

**Chapter One: Adventure In Appleloosa**

Prince Dusk Glow, son of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, was on his way to Appleloosa. He had started his journey on hoof, rather then flying, so as to fully take in his surroundings (That, and the sheer weight of his backpack - filled to the brim with essential supplies - prevented him from getting any more then an inch off the ground). At the moment, it was necessary for him to take a train. Like his mother before him, Dusk had planned out his schedule to the letter. Appleloosa was but the first stop on his journey, with many more to come. He would arrive there by noon, spend the rest of the day taking in the sights, spend the night in the local inn, then set off in the morning.

As Dusk paid for his ticket and got on the train, he couldn't help but notice the other passengers staring, punctuated with whispers of "The young prince!" He couldn't really blame them; After all, it wasn't very day you shared a train ride with royalty.

Before long, the train stopped at the Appleloosa station. Dusk disembarked (the other passengers waiting for him to leave before following) and took in his surroundings. The bright sun, the soft sand, and the nearby apple orchard. As Dusk entered the town, he saw ponies and buffalo trotting across the streets. From the looks on their faces, they seemed to have something important to do. As Dusk wondered what that could be, he collided with somepony, having not been watching where he was going.

"Tarnation!" The colt stumbled, falling flat on his face.

"Whoops, sorry." Dusk went to help him up.

The colt's hat fell off his head, revealing a familiar face.

"Crab?" Dusk asked.

"Dusk!" Crab Apple smiled, adjusting his red neckerchief. "Fancy runnin' inta you here!"

"What are you doing here?" Dusk asked.

"Helpin' out cousin Braeburn." Crab explained. "There's this big sandstorm coming, and the Appleloosans need all the help they can get ta make sure the trees in the orchard are protected."

Braeburn had taken to politics in recent years, making a successful bid for mayor of Appleloosa. He was spearheading the operation, in tandem with the buffalo chief, Strongheart (formerly "Little" Strongheart).

"Ma and pa would've come with, but the farm needs tending'." Crab continued. "So it's jes' me here, doin' what Ah can."

"Mind if I pitch in?" Dusk asked.

"Ya sure?" Crab asked. "Don't wanna mess with yer travel schedule..."

"It's okay." Dusk shrugged. "I was planning to spend the day here anyway."

"Great." Crab smiled.

After a brief stop at the local inn (In order to secure a room in which to deposit Dusk's backpack), the colts went to work. The residents of Appleloosa were covering the trees with large tarps to protect them from the sand, nailing the tarps to the ground to anchor them in. The buffalo were charitably assisting them.

"What's with all the buffalo?" Dusk asked. "I thought they lived out in the desert."

"They do." Crab nodded. "But with cousin Braeburn as mayor, the Appleloosans have bin really reachin' out ta them, helpin' 'em anyway they can. And now, the buffalo are returnin' the favor."

"Well, Ah'll be." Braeburn declared as he trotted over to the new arrival. His face was slightly lined from age, with sideburns on either side. "What brings ya there, prince Dusk?"

"Just passing through." Dusk nodded. "I'm ready to help in any way I can."

"The more, the merrier." Strongheart smiled.

As it was on the train, Dusk's presence drew some surprised stares. Used to such a reaction, Dusk merely waved humbly and got to work, using his newly-liberated wings to lift the tarps right over the trees.

"So, how are things back home?" Dusk asked.

"Same as always, Ah reckon." Crab smiled. "We all miss ya, though." He snorted lightly. "Hard ta say who talks about ya more: Dazzle or Starlight."

Dusk got a warm feeling as he thought about his two favorite girls.

"And how are you Honeysuckle doing?" He asked.

"Still goin' strong." Crab beamed. "Tears me up to be away from, but Ah can't pass up a chance ta help family. 'Course, Hon understands me perfectly."

Before long, most of the trees in the orchard had been covered up.

"Good work, everypony." Braeburn smiled. "We're almost done here."

Suddenly, a wind started whipping up.

"Oh, no." Strongheart gasped. "The sandstorm's already here! Hurry, everpony! We have to finish!"

As the sand started flowing over them, the ponies and buffalo struggled to finish their work. Unfortunately, rushing breeds mistakes, and one tarp, improperly nailed, came loose, exposing the tree it had covered to the elements.

"Not Bloomberg!" Braeburn yelped.

"I've got it!" Dusk declared.

With the sandstorm steadily increasing in force, flying was out of the question. Focusing hard, Dusk used his magic to pull back the tarp and force the peg back into ground.

"Way ta go, yer highness!" Braeburn cheered.

"Just doing my part." Dusk shrugged modestly.

"Okay now, everypony into town hall!" Strongheart instructed.

The crowd rushed into the hall, the gale force winds at their back. Once indoors, they shut the entrance tightly, and waited for the storm to die down. In the meantime, they congratulated each other on a job well done.

Dusk couldn't help but be amazed at how two different races could come together in pursuit of a common goal.

_'Gonna have to keep that in mind.'_ He thought. _'It'll probably come in handy one day.'_

Once the storm had passed, everypony left the town hall, and removed the tarps from the apple trees. To their relief, the trees was completely unharmed.

"Great job, everypony." Braeburn smiled. "Strongheart, we are in your debt."

"Friends carry no debts." Strongheart declared. "It was our honor and our privelige to help our neighbours. And I'm sure you'd do the same for us."

"Darn tootin'." Braeburn chuckled.

With the trouble over, Dusk took it upon himself to finish his tour of Appleloosa, with Crab volunteering to be his tour guide. As the evening came, he retired to his room at the inn, right around the corner from Crab's. The next morning, he prepared to set off.

"It's bin great seein' ya again, pal." Crab smiled. "Don't be away _too_ long, y'hear?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Dusk assured him. "Tell everypony back home I said 'hi'."

"Will do." Crab nodded.

With that, Dusk returned to the train station, taking the train to the next destination of his journey.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. The Battle of Baltimare

**Dusk's Travels**

**Chapter Two: The Battle of Baltimare**

After a brief stopover at Dodge Junction, Dusk's journey led him to the city of Baltimare. As he trotted down the streets, he heard a commotion.

"Behold!" A blue colt of fifteen, wearing a dark blue cape, declared to a trio of Earth Pony onlookers. "I am the magnificent Trickster, master of magic!"

Curious, Dusk went over to watch.

"Witness my power!" Trickster made a rabbit appear out of thin air, then vanish just as quickly. It returned, then with a flash, was joined by two others. The trio glowed, then exploded into fireworks. It had all been an illusion.

"Whoa!" The audience gasped.

_'Not bad.'_ Dusk thought. _'A little flashy, though.'_

"And that's only the tip of the iceberg!" Trickster boasted. "Why, I once used my magic to down a rogue dragon!"

"No way!" A filly gasped.

"No way is right." Dusk stepped forward. "It's not possible for a single unicorn, no matter how powerful, to take down a dragon alone. It takes at least a dozen, working together, to do the deed."

"Who are you to denounce my power?" Trickster growled, advancing on Dusk. "I am the greatest unicorn in all of Equestria! And you are just a paltry travelling unicorn, no doubt from some hokey village in the middle of nowhere."

"Wrong on both counts." Dusk smirked, revealing his wings.

"Is that..." The filly gasped.

"Prince Dusk!" One of the colts cried.

"Awesome!" The other colt cheered.

"Yes, well..." Trickster said, flustered. "I'm still the greatest unicorn in all of Equestria. I took down that dragon like it was nothing! I was walking through the forest, when it came at me, spewing smoke and flames. I wasn't even scared. With one blast from my mighty horn, I-"

"Trickster!" A blue mare trotted up the street towards them. "What have I told you about making up stories? Which one was it this time, the dragon?"

"Mom, I..." Trickster mumbled.

"Bragging about things you haven't done can get you into a lot of trouble!" The mare admonished him. "I know that better then anypony!"

"Come on guys, let's go." The young colt snorted, leading his friends away.

"Mom!" Trickster groaned. "You chased away my audience!"

"I hope my son wasn't causing you too much trouble." The mare told Dusk.

"None at all, ma'am." Dusk smiled.

"Wait, you're..." The mare suddenly realised. "Prince Dusk! What an honor! I had the pleasure of meeting your mother a few years back!"

"You did?" Dusk asked.

"Indeed I did." The mare smiled. "I'm Trixie."

"Oh, yeah." Dusk nodded. "Mom told me about you once."

"Your mother taught me a valuable lesson." Trixie reminisced. "Before, I was a pompous, arrogant, braggart. But she helped me be better then that." She cast a dissaproving look at her son. "Unfortunately, such negative traits seem to be hereditary."

Trickster looked away huffily.

"So, what brings you here, young prince?" Trixie asked.

"Just travelling." Dusk shrugged. "Seeing Equestria, that sort of thing..."

"You must be famished." Trixie noted. "I was going to call Trickster in for lunch. You're quite welcome to join us."

Dusk's stomach growled.

"I think I will." He chuckled.

Trixie and Trickster led Dusk into their modest little house. A plate of daffodil and daisy sandwiches were placed on the living room table.

"Help yourself." Trixie smiled.

Dusk gratefully complied, eating until his hunger was sated.

"Thank you for your hospitality." He nodded.

"Think nothing of it." Trixie smiled. "Besides, it's not every day my home is host to royalty."

"Hmph." Trickster snorted. "What's the big deal? It's not like he's ever done anything amazing..."

"Be nice to our guest, son." Trixie admonished him.

"Yes, mom." Trickster mumbled.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Trixie asked as she rose to answer.

A pair of unicorn royal guards were on the other side of the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked warily.

"Actually, we were hoping you could help us." One guard, Resolute, said. "We've received reports of Changelings in the city, and we need every able-bodied unicorn to help us track them."

"How about an alicorn?" Dusk stepped forward.

"Oh, well, if you insist, your highness." Resolute bowed.

"Me, too!" Trickster leapt up.

"Sorry, kid." The other guard, Bastion, chipped in. "Only ponies who are over eighteen are eligible."

"Typical!" Trickster sat back. "How am I supposed to prove my greatness now?"

"I'm afraid I can't join you." Trixie shook her head. "If there really are Changelings on the loose, I'd like to stay here, and watch over my son."

"As you wish." Resolute nodded.

"Good luck, Dusk." Trixie declared. "Tell your mom I said 'hi'."

"I will." Dusk nodded.

Before long, Dusk joined the others volunteers gathered by the royal guards, who were teaching them a spell to reveal a Changeling's true form. Dusk didn't need to learn it; Like his mother before him, Dusk had planned for almost any eventuality. A spell to root out Changelings was one of the first things he'd learned.

"From what we can tell, there are only a few Changelings." Resolute noted. "They may be outcasts or exiles, which makes them more dangerous then most. So watch your backs."

The group split up. Dusk elected to check out the park, deducing that the lush greenery would be the ideal place to hide a Changeling nest. Night had fallen by then, forcing Dusk to use his horn for illumination. As he walked, he heard a rustling noise in the bushes behind him. He kept walking, hearing the noise follow him. Then he turned around and leapt into the bushes.

"Gotcha!" He pinned the target to the ground.

"Ow!" The supposed Changeling groaned. "What was that for?"

"Trickster?" Dusk gasped. He quickly cast the Changeling-revealing spell to be sure. "What are you doing out here?"

"I snuck out to help." Trickster smirked. "Can't let you hog all the glory."

"Glory?!" Dusk groaned. "Kid, this is dangerous! And aren't you supposed to be with your mother?"

"Gave her the slip." Trickster smirked. "I cast an illusion of me in bed. She'll never know."

"Yes she will." Dusk barked. "Because I'm taking you back!"

Another rustling sound in the bushes caught their attention. The pair kneeled down, just in time to see a group of ponies pass by. The ponies looked around to see if they were being watched, then shifted into Changelings.

Trickster gulped.

"I didn't think they'd be so freaky-looking." He whispered.

"Shh." Dusk hushed him, silently adding that they should follow.

The Changelings went deeper into the trees, stopping at a group of shaggy-looking bushes. They pushed them aside to reveal crudely-built nests.

"Got 'em." Dusk smirked. "Let's take 'em."

"Just us?" Trickster trembled. "What about the others?"

"We've got to contain them now, before they leech off some love and get stronger." Dusk noted.

"I just realised, you were right." Trickster gulped. "This is dangerous. I'll stay here. Good luck!"

Sighing, Dusk stepped through the bush.

"Hold it right there, Changelings." He declared.

"Intruderrrr!" One of the Changeling hissed.

"Zzzztop him!" Another buzzed.

The Changelings charged. Dusk, having been taught defensive moves by his father and uncle, dodged one, then kicked another.

The Changelings quickly changed tactics; They changed into bigger, more powerful forms, such as a minotaur, and a manticore. Taking flight, Dusk once again dodged the attack, then used the revealing spell to force them back into their normal forms. He then dived down and tackled the lead Changeling, ramming him into a tree.

Two more Changelings attacked Dusk from behind; He quickly bucked them away. Another leapt at him, and they struggled. Dusk executed a judo throw, tossing the Changeling away.

Breathing heavily, Dusk looked around. He was sure he had missed one Changeling. Suddenly, a nearby bush revealed itself to be the missing Changeling, and leapt at him. Taken by surprise, Dusk was brought down quickly. The other Changelings Diamond Dogpiled him.

"You prinzzzze." The leader smirked as Dusk tried to break free. "Loved by many. I uzzze your fazzze, get plenty of love. Make me zzztrong!"

"No!" Dusk's horn lit up, but his head was held down by one of his captors, preventing him from aiming.

"Prepare to coccoon him." The lead Changeling ordered.

In that moment, there was a flash of light, and a blue dragon appeared before them.

**"Rawwwr!"** The dragon roared, in a voice that was very familar to Dusk.

"Dragon!" The changelings yelped.

In their fear, the Changelings loosened their grip on Dusk. With one big push, he broke free sending them flying. The Changelings tried to flee, but the dragon stepped in front of them. Using his magic, Dusk pulled out some rope and tied up the Changelings. The dragon faded away, revealing a gleeful Trickster.

"Nice work, kid." Dusk smiled. "Looks like you've got something real to brag about now."

"It was nothing." Trickster smirked. "Now, this other time, when I took on a pack of Timberwolves..."

"Don't push it." Dusk growled.

The rest of the patrol showed up, having been drawn by the illusionary dragon.

"What's going on?" Bastion asked.

"We found the Changelings, and their nest." Dusk declared.

"You did?" Bastion gasped, looking over at the bound shapeshifters. "Well, good work, your majesty."

"Don't just thank me." Dusk smiled. "My partner here helped."

"Trickster!" Trixie suddenly arrived, having also been drawn by the dragon illusion. "What do you think you're doing out here, mister?"

"How did you-" Trickster gulped.

"What, you think I can't see through my own son's illusions?" Trixie snarled. "How dare you disobey me! You are grounded for the rest of the year, mister!"

"Don't be too hard on him, miss Trixie." Dusk chuckled. "He was only trying to help. He saved me, as a matter of fact."

"He did?" Trixie gasped.

"He sure did." Dusk nodded. "If it weren't for him, one of those Changelings would be running around wearing my face right now."

"Oh, honey!" Trixie hugged her son. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Does this mean I'm not grounded?" Trickster asked hopefully.

"Nope." Trixie glared at him. "But I'm reducing it... to just a month."

"Great." Trickster groaned. "See ya around, princey."

"It was wonderful to meet you, Dusk." Trixie smiled. "You're something special, alright. Just like your mother."

As the Changelings were taken away, Dusk breathed a sigh of relief. He had come so close to losing everything, only to be saved by the most unlikely of ponies.

_'Never underestimate anypony.'_ He thought. _'Even the flashy ones might surprise you.'_

On that thought, Dusk travelled to the local guest house, for a well-deserved night's sleep. In the morning, he would continue on his travels, ready for his next adventure.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. Fillydelphia Follies

**Dusk's Travels**

**Chapter Three: Fillydelphia Follies**

Dusk arrived at the next stop of his journey, Fillydelphia, in the late morning. As he entered the city, he heard some loud noises, and went to investigate. The sounds were coming from a makeshift stage in a nearby field, from which a minotaur and two unicorns were holding court before a large crowd of ponies.

"Hellooo, Fillydelphia!" The minotaur roared. "It is I, Iron Will, here today with my new partners!"

A pair of unicorns in matching outfits stepped forward.

"The fabulous Flim Flam Brothers!" They chorused.

Iron Will had gained some gray hairs in his older years, and his muscles weren't nearly as solid as they used to be. Flim and Flam had used mane coloring to disguise any gray hairs, but they couldn't hide the lines on their faces.

_'Flim Flam Brothers?'_ Dusk thought. _'Now where have I heard that name before?'_

"Behold, the product of our collaboration!" Iron Will held up a blue bottle. "We call it 'Liquid Energy'!"

"An innovation in energy drinks!" Flim declared.

"The energy drink to end all energy drinks!" Flam boasted.

"You drink this, we guarantee you'll have the energy to see you through the day!" Iron Will boomed.

In his curiosity, Dusk approached the stage, and was spotted by Flim.

"And what have we here?" Flim pointed. "The young prince himself, Dusk Glow!"

"Would you care to try our product, your majesty?" Flam asked.

"Okay." Dusk shrugged.

Iron Will offered Dusk the drink. He took a healthy swig. The liquid was tangy, but a little sharp.

"It's... alright." He declared.

"You see that?" Iron Will proclaimed. "Our drink is worthy of royalty!"

The crowd cheered.

"Who wants some?" Flim asked.

The crowd practically threw their bits at the trio, in exchange for more bottles of the wonder tonic. Once the show was over, Dusk made to leave, but was stopped by the entrepeneurs.

"Thank you for taking part in our little show, your highness." Iron Will smiled.

"Would you be interested in an extended patronage, your majesty?" Flim asked.

"It would really help our business!" Flam smiled. "A few public appearances, and-"

"Sorry, guys." Dusk told them. "I don't really have the time. I'm not planning on staying around. I'm just passing through."

"Fair enough." Iron Will stuffed a business card into Dusk's backpack. "Let us know if you change your mind!"

"I will." Dusk smiled awkwardly.

As he made his way across the knoll, a "Psst!" emerged from a nearby bush.

"Hello?" He inspected the bush.

A tall, gangly pegasus in a trenchcoat and fedora emerged from the bush.

"Hello, your majesty." He bowed.

"And you are?" Dusk asked.

"Featherweight, investigative reporter." The pegasus introduced himself. "I saw you sampling that 'Liquid Energy'. Any comments."

"It was... okay, I guess." Dusk shrugged.

"How do you feel right now, your highness?" Featherweight asked.

"Just... normal." Dusk declared.

"Exactly!" Featherweight smiled.

"I'm afraid you've lost me there." Dusk said, confused.

"If that energy drink was all it's cracked up to be, you'd be feeling some kind of a buzz right now." Featherweight noted. "But you're not. Which means it's all a scam!"

"A scam?" Dusk gasped with disgust. "They're ripping ponies off?"

"That's what I'm thinking." Featherweight nodded. "Wouldn't be the first time those Flim Flam Brothers pulled something like this..."

Dusk suddenly remembered where he had heard of the Flim Flam Brothers. Crab had told him the story of how they had almost taken the Apple Family's business, which he'd heard from his mother.

"Iron Will, however, has only been on the up-and-up before." Featherweight continued. "Delivering exactly what he promised, providing refunds for dissatisfied customers..."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Dusk asked, galvanised by the knowledge of the Flim Flam Brothers' past schemes.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of taking up any more of your time, your majesty..." Featherweight stuttered.

"That's okay." dusk smiled. "I have a stake in this. I don't want my subjects getting ripped off. And please, stop with the 'your highness' and 'your majesty' stuff. Call me Dusk."

"Anything you say." Featherweight nodded. "As it happens, I've been asking around, and I think I know where to find some answers."

"Where?" Dusk asked.

"The docks." Featherweight declared. "They have a small bottling plant there. Meet me there tonight, after closing time."

"You got it.." Dusk nodded.

That night, Dusk left his hotel and made his way to the docks. As he met up with Featherweight, Dusk thought of something.

"If the drink's a fake, how come nopony notices?" He asked.

"It's called 'the placebo effect'." Featherweight revealed. "Ponies believe it'll give 'em some extra pep, so they really think it does."

"So it's all in the head." Dusk frowned. "Pretty nasty trick."

They arrived at the bottling plant.

"How do we get in?" Dusk asked.

"Simple." Featherweight smiled. "Use your magic to pick the lock."

"But isn't that... breaking and entering?" Dusk pointed.

"Look, Dusk." Featherweight smiled. "Sometimes you gotta bend the rules a little to get to the truth. You wanna prove these guys are ripping foks off, right?"

"...Right." Dusk nodded.

It took mere seconds for Dusk to magically force the lock. The two entered the plant.

"Let's split up and search the place." Featherweight suggested.

Complying, Dusk checked out an office room. He found a handful of order forms, but little else.

"Hey, kid!" Featherweight called in a half whisper/half shout. "Check this out!"

Dusk rushed over, seeing Featherweight standing by some drums and boxes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The ingredients for this 'Liquid Energy'." Featherweight smiled. "Take a look."

Dusk checked the objects in turn. They contained water, sugar, and lemons.

"That's it?" Dusk growled. "They're selling ponies lemon water with sugar?"

"Jackpot!" Featherweight pulled out a camera and starting taking pictures. "Wait'll my editor sees these!"

"Hey, who left the door open?" Iron Will's voice asked.

"Not me." Flim's voice answered.

"I thought I locked this thing." Flam's voice declared.

The trio spotted Dusk and Featherweight standing by the drums.

"What are you doing here?" Iron Will asked.

"Exposing your little scam!" Featherweight declared.

"What do you mean, 'scam'?" Iron Will growled, while Flim and Flam gulped audibly.

"The ingredients for your 'energy drink' is nothing but sugar and water." Dusk declared. "That's what we mean."

"What?!" Iron Will inspected the barrels. "This can't be right!" He turned to the Flim Flam Brothers. "You told me we'd have the best ingredients in Equestria!"

"Uhhh..." Flim stuttered.

"Well... Flam mumbled.

"Bye!" The two unicorns yelped.

"Oh no, ya don't!" Iron Will grabbed the fleeing stallions by their tails, and lifted them up above the ground. "Nopony makes a fool of Iron Will!"

"Are we supposed to be buying this?" Featherweight asked. "Who's to say this minotaur isn't just trying to cover his tracks by implicating his partners?"

"Look at this." Dusk produced a sheet of paper. "I found it in the office. According to this, Iron Will had agreed to handle the promotional side of things, while Flim and Flam handled production."

"So, they double-crossed their own partner, eh?" Featherweight grimaced. "Using the cheapest ingredients they could, and pocketing the change."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Iron Will smirked. He started shaking Flim and Flam, causing several bags of bits to fall out of their pocket. He dropped the brothers and took the bags. "Consider our partnership dissolved."

"Say cheese, boys!" Featherweight took a picture of the scene.

Flim and Flam groaned.

"I feel so awful about this." Iron Will sighed. "Rest assured, I will provide everypony with a refund. Never let it be said that Iron Will rips off his customers"

"Relax, Mr. Will." Featherweight smiled. "Once this story breaks, everypony will know the truth."

"Might I suggest we leave, brother of mine, before we're run out of town again?" Flim suggested.

"After you, brother!" Flam nodded.

They tried to flee, but Iron Will once again grabbed them by their tails.

"I don't think so." The minotaur snorted. "You're gonna answer for what you've done, ya swindlers!"

"Well, I got my story after all." Featherweight smiled, snapping a quick picture of Dusk. "I'll be sure to include your name... prominantly."

"I'd prefer you don't." Dusk insisted. "I've got enough publicity as it is."

"I'll dial it back a little." Featherweight declared. "But I can't omit you completely. Journalism is about the search for truth, after all."

"Good enough for me." Dusk yawned. "If nopony minds, I'm going back to my hotel for some well-deserved sleep."

"No problem." Featherweight nodded. "Thanks for all the help."

"Hey, what are princes for?" Dusk smiled. "I wouldn't be royalty if I didn't look out for my subjects."

"Can't argue with that." Featherweight chuckled. "Literally. Wouldn't want to get on a prince's bad side..."

Dusk laughed as he left the factory. His visit to Fillydelphia had proven strangely enlightening, one lesson in particular running through his mind.

_'Sometimes, you have to bend the rules in order to get to the truth.'_ He recalled, _'Thanks for that, Featherweight...'_

With that thought on his tired mind, Dusk returned to the hotel, where he would rest until morning, then resume his journey.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. Manehattan Magic

**Dusk's Travels**

**Chpter Four: Manehattan Magic**

Dusk arrived in Manhattan, almost overcome with excitement. He had been eagerly waiting to arrive at this spot in his journey; Before he left Ponyville, his marefriend Dazzle had revealed that she had accepted a modelling contract in this very city. It had been so long since Dusk had seen her, almost feeling like an eternity. He couldn't wait to hold her in his hooves once more, and look upon her gorgeous face.

As he walked down the streets, Dusk saw a poster of Dazzle, dressed in a beautiful evening gown on a wall, a clear indicator of her success as a model. He sighed deeply. No piece of paper could do justice to the real Dazzle's beauty. At that moment, Dusk saw Dazzle appear from around a corner. For a instant, he was awestruck. As amazing as it seemed, she looked even more beautiful then he remembered.

Smiling mischievously, Dusk snuck up behind Dazzle and gently put his hooves over her eyes.

"Guess who?" He whispered.

"Dusk?" Dazzle gasped. Turning around, she gazed at Dusk's grinning face. "Dusk!"

Dazzle tackled Dusk to the ground (His backpack taking the brunt of the impact), and showered him with kisses.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" She squealed.

"I missed you too, Daz." Dusk smiled. "Um, do you think you could let me up? We're kinda drawing a crowd here."

Sure enough, they were being watched by a group of bemused onlookers.

"Oh, right." Dazzle blushed as she stood up. "So, how's your journey been?"

"Pretty good." Dusk nodded as he got to his hooves. "What's it like being a top model?"

"It's wonderful." Dazzle smiled. "There's really nothing like life in the big city. The lights, the company... I still miss home, though."

"Me too." Dusk nodded. "So, what do you say we get reacquainted?"

"I can't right now." Dazzle shook her head. "I have a photo shoot to get to."

"Mind if I come with you?" Dusk asked. "I've never been to a photo shoot before. It could be very... informative."

"Riiiight." Dazzle tittered, not fooled in the slight. "Feel free to follow me."

"With pleasure." Dusk chuckled.

The fashion studio was only a few blocks away. A mare with a brownish coat and a short pink mane was waiting for Dazzle. Her cutie mark was of a trio of seeds.

"There ya are!" She huffed. "Took ya long enough!"

"Sorry, Babs." Dazzle apologised. "I ran into an acquaintance."

"So I see." Babs looked Dusk up and down.

"Dusk, this is my agent, Babs Seed." Dazzle introduced him. "Babs, this is-"

"I know who he is." Babs snorted. "Even if he weren't th' prince, my cousin Crab told me all about 'im."

"Oh, yeah." Dusk suddenly realised. "Crab told me he had a cousin around these parts. Nice to finally meet you."

"Same here." Babs nodded. "Love to chat more, but Dazz has work to do. Changin' room, Dazz, if ya please."

"With pleasure." Dazzle nodded, giving Dusk a wink.

"You can sit over there, princey." Babs pointed to a chair.

Dusk sat down, and waited. Moments later, Dazzle emerged, wearing a beautiful silk dress. She posed gracefully while the photographers snapped away. She then returned to the changing room, emerging in another dress, and so on. Dusk watched the whole thing, smiling dreamily the whole time, and marvelling at his marefriend's beauty. Soon enough, it was all over.

"That's a wrap, folks!" Babs called.

After changing out of her last outfit, Dazzle returned to Dusk.

"Enjoy the show?" She asked.

"You know I did." Dusk smiled. "Now, what do you say we get some dinner? My treat."

"Oh, no." Dazzle shook her head. "I'll pay. Being a model is rather lucrative, you know."

"If you insist." Dusk chuckled.

Dazzle took Dusk to a fancy looking resturant, _The Silver Stable_. At a glance, it was clear the place was far above Dusk's travel budget.

"Pretty fancy." Dusk noted.

"Only the best for you, my love." Dazzle pecked him on the cheek.

As they went inside, Dusk spotted a stage at the far end of the room. After they'd taken their seats and ordered their food, a light emerald-coated Earth Pony with blue eyes, short curly brown mane and tail, and clarinet cutie mark walked on stage.

"Ooh, I was hoping she'd be here tonight!" Dazzle beamed.

"Who's that?" Dusk asked.

"Classic "Classy" Symphony." Dazzle smiled. "She runs a music emporium downtown, _Renaissance Music and More_. It's been in her family for years. Every so often, she performs here."

Classy cleared her throat, and began to sing.

_Love under the moonlight_

_You know it feels just right_

_There's no need to fight_

_I'll love you all through the night_

_All throughout the day_

_Even when things seem gray_

_You hear me when I say_

_I'll love you, come what may_

_I love you and how_

_My love is just wow_

_My heart, it goes pow_

_I'll say it right now_

_You hear me when I say_

_I'll love you, come what may_

The diners applauded, Dusk and Dazzle even more so.

"Thank you, everypony!" Classy waved. "Don't forget to stop by _Renaissance Music and More_, for all your musical needs!"

As Classy stepped off the stage, she spotted Dazzle.

"Hi, Dazz." She smiled. She then laid eyes on Dusk. "Oh, could this be..."

"My coltfriend, prince Dusk Glow?" Dazzle chuckled. "It could indeed."

"So nice to meet you, your highness." Classy bowed.

"The same to you." Dusk nodded. "And, er, you can call me Dusk."

"As you wish... Dusk." Classy tittered, as if she had said something rude. "You weren't kidding about him being handsome, Dazz. Good for you!"

"I _am_ a lucky mare." Dazzle sighed, nuzzling about Dusk.

"I gotta get back to the stage." Classy noted. "You two have fun!"

"Oh, we will." Dusk smirked.

After they had eaten their (quite expensive) food, Dazzle showed Dusk around Manehattan, finishing the tour with her penthouse apartment.

"Whoa." Dusk whistled. "Swan-ky."

"Care to join me on the couch?" Dazzle purred. "We've got a lot of lost cuddle-time to make up for."

"And how." Dusk smiled. He eased beside Dazzle on the couch, wrapping a wing around her and kissing her cheek.

The two ponies snuggled and kissed each other; They had missed each other's company so much that they retained their position for the rest of the night. As they awoke the next morning, Dazzle nuzzled against her coltfriend once more.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"It sure is." Dusk wrapped his hooves around her.

After breakfast, Dusk prepared to return to his travels.

"How time flies." Dazzle sighed dolefully.

"Hey, it's okay." Dusk placed a hoof under her chin. "I'll be back home before you know it."

"And my current contract expires in a few months." Dazzle added. "So I'll be waiting for you, back in Ponyville. I'll give you the biggest 'welcome home' kiss you can imagine, and that's a promise."

"How about a 'goodbye' kiss in the meantime?" Dusk cooed.

"Coming right up." Dazzle whispered.

The young couple pressed their lips against each other, for quitea while. They eventually parted, breathless but happy.

"Have a good journey, Dusk." Dazzle smiled. "Be safe."

"I will." Dusk beamed. "Love you."

"Love you too." Dazzle gave her coltfriend one last nuzzle. "See you soon."

"You know it." Dusk nuzzled her back..

As Dusk departed Manehattan, he remembered the old saying, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder," and acknowledged it's accuracy. It was hard, being apart from Dazzle. But the knowledge that she loved him, and would be waiting to embrace him again, was enough to keep him going as his journey continued.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_

_(AN: Props to Bella Skywalker, for suggesting the character of Classy.)_


	5. Ruffled Feathers

**Dusk's Travels**

**Chapter Five: Ruffled Feathers**

The next leg of Dusk's journey took him through the place known as Hollow Shades. A large number of trees blotted out Celestia's sun. Dusk walked carefully. He had heard that a small colony of griffons called Hollow Shades home, and that they weren't too keen on intruders, particulary those of the pony persuasion.

A rustling noise in the trees above drew Dusk's gaze upward, just in time to see a dark shadow rush above him, moving downwards. This was followd by a crash, and, not long after, a cry of pain. Not one to ignore someone in pain, Dusk went to investigate. Flying over a bush, he found a small griffon, her wing caught in some throrns. She was trying her best to pull free, but to no avail.

"Need some help there?" Dusk asked, stepping forward.

The griffon turned to Dusk, a look of horror appearing on her face.

"N-no!" She squealed, redoubling her efforts to escape. "Stay back!"

"Easy there." Dusk smiled. "I've got this."

Using his magic, Dusk pulled apart the thorns, allowing the griffon to escape. She rubbed her wounded wing, giving Dusk a puzzled look.

"Something wrong, kid?" Dusk asked.

"Why did you do that?" The griffon asked.

"Because it was the right thing to do." Dusk smiled. "My name's Dusk. What's yours?"

"Grizelda." The griffon mumbled. "Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome." Dusk grinned. The young griffon reminded him of his old friend Tawny. "How bad is it? I've got medicine and bandages in my backpack..."

"It's just a scratch." Grizelda put on a brave face. "I'll be fine."

"What are you doing out here?" Dusk asked. "All alone?"

"Oh, I'm not alone." Grizelda shook her head. "But you are... unfortunately."

"What do you-" Dusk started.

"Grizelda!" A harsh voice rang out. "Get away from that pony!"

A larger griffon swooped down, landing in between them.

"Back off, bub!" She snarled.

"Mom, it's okay!" Grizelda protested. "He's my friend!"

"'Friend', huh?" The elder griffon snorted. "I was friends with a pony once, and she ditched for a bunch of losers and lamos. It's like I always tell ya: ponies ain't nothin' but trouble."

"Madam, I'm not here looking for trouble." Dusk declared. "I'm just passing through."

"So pass through, already!" The adult spat.

"Mom!" Grizelda gasped.

"Don't worry, I'm going." Dusk frowned. "Nice meeting you, Grizelda."

As Dusk turned to leave, two more griffons landed by Grizelda and her mother.

"Gilda!" One of them declared. "One of the eggs has been stolen!"

Griffon colonies tended to lay their eggs in nests close to each other, so the whole group could watch out for them.

"But how-?" Gilda suddenly turned to Dusk. "You. You took it, didn't ya?"

The other two griffons advanced on Dusk.

"Why would I take it?" Dusk asked.

"Who can fathom the minds of you ponies?" One griffon asked. "Right,Talon?"

"Lousy hay-eaters, ain't they, Claw?" Talon snorted.

"Mom, he didn't do it!" Grizelda leapt to Dusk's defense.

"Maybe I can help you find it." Dusk suggested. "I'm good at finding things."

"Please, mom?" Grizelda asked.

"Whatever." Gilda snorted. "Just don't get in our way."

Gilda turned away, dragging Grizelda with her. The other griffons followed suit.

Dusk started his search immediately. A part of him wanted to just leave, thinking it wasn't his problem, and that the griffons, with their bias towards ponies, didn't deserve his help. But a larger part knew it was more important to do the right thing.

As he searched the forest, he found what looked like an egg, but was only a oval-shaped stone. At that point, a rustling sound caught Dusk's attention. As a small breeze blew into his face, he almost thought it was nothing, until he caught the scent of brimstone. He went in the direction of the rustling, and discovered a teenage dragon with moss-green scales hiding behind a bush, holding an egg.

Dusk took stock of the situation. Teen dragons weren't nearly as dangerous as the full-grown variety, but they were still a force to be reckoned with. His best bet was to try and talk the dragon down.

"Excuse me?" He stepped forward. "I don't believe that egg belongs to you."

"It does now." The dragon sneered.

"And exactly what use does a dragon have for a griffon egg, might I ask?" Dusk inquired.

"I'm gonna smash it." The dragon sniggered.

"Smash it?!" Dusk repeated.

"Yep." The dragon nodded. "Normally, I like to smash phoenix eggs. But their aren't any phoenix nests around, so this'll have to do."

"I can't let you do that." Dusk declared, his horn glowing.

"Try an' stop me." The dragon glared.

A burst of flame came out of the dragon's mouth. Dusk dodged just in time, then responded with a beam of magic that staggered the dragon. Taking advantage of his enemy's loss of ground, Dusk tried to magically lift the egg out of his arms. The dragon held on tight, though.

"This way!" A familiar voice called from nearby.

Dusk turned slightly to look. The dragon took advantage of his lapse in focus by whipping him in the face with his tail, knocking the young prince to the ground.

"Later, puny pony!" The dragon jeered as he ran.

Gilda and the other arrived on the scene.

"Dusk, are you okay?" Grizelda asked.

"I'm fine." Dusk got to his hooves. "And I know who took your egg; It was a dragon."

"A dragon?" Gilda snorted. "In these parts?"

"Take a look at those scorch marks if you don't believe me." Dusk pointed at the ground. "It ran off that way."

"Then you can leave this to us." Claw declared. "We'll show that dragon what happens to those who steal from griffons."

"You wanna make yourself useful, look after Grizelda." Talon added.

Dusk watched as the griffons moved out. After waiting a few seconds, he followed them.

"Dusk, what are you doing?" Grizelda asked.

"The right thing." Dusk declared.

They soon walked upon the altercation; The griffons were trying to snatch the egg back, but the dragon was too strong, swatting them away like flies.

"Back off, bird-brains!" The dragon roared, lifting a clenched fist over the egg. "Or I smash this egg right here and now!"

The griffons backed away. Gritting his teeth, Dusk leapt into action, tackling the dragon. As they rolled across the forest floor, the dragon pushed him away, and he ended up sprawled on the ground. The dragon looked at his claws, seeing the egg was gone. He then saw it near Dusk. Dusk reached for it, but the dragon snatched it up with his tail.

"Later, losers!" The dragon sneered, racing off into the forest.

"Nice job, pal!" Gilda growled at Dusk. "Let's get after it, boys!"

"That won't be necessary." Dusk smirked, still lying on the ground.

"But the egg-" Grizelda started.

"You mean this egg?" Dusk pulled the egg out from under him.

"But the dragon-" Gilda gasped.

"Has a stone." Dusk declared. "One I picked up earlier."

A loud "OW!" suddenly resonated through the trees.

"Too bad for him." Dusk smirked as he gave the egg to Gilda.

"I-er..." Gilda swallowed. "Thanks, kid. Y'know, maybe you ponies aren't so bad, after all."

"We have our moments." Dusk shrugged. "Now, I really have to get going."

"Do you think you could come back some time?" Grizelda asked.

"Sure thing." Dusk nodded.

Grizelda smiled.

"We'll spread word through the rest of Hollow Shades." Talon declared. "So the other griffons will let you by without giving you any trouble."

"If they do, they'll have us to answer to!" Claw added.

"Thanks, guys." Dusk smiled.

As Dusk continued on his journey, he reflected on the events of this litte detour. Prejudice could be a powerful thing. But by proving his worth, Dusk had earned the griffon's respect, possibly even their friendship. That thought remained in his mind long after he finally emerged into the light of Celestia's sun.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. Controlled Chaos

**Dusk's Travels**

**Chapter Six: Controlled Chaos**

After getting a good look at the wonders of Neighagra Falls, Dusk pressed on with his journey. As he walked, he came upon a small ridge. With his backpack weighing him down and preventing flight, he had to make a small, but calculated leap down. As his hooves made contact with the ground below, it suddenly depressed downward. Dusk had only a second to wonder what was going on when he was suddenly hurled upwards.

"Whoa!" He yelped.

Dusk closed his eyes as he neared the ground. He bounced up again, and landed on a bush, which he also bounced off of. Soon enough, his bouncing slowed, and he was able to stand again. Warily, he pushed his hoof down on a nearby piece of grass. It folded in and snapped back as he pressed down and removed his hoof. Further analysis brought Dusk to a conclusion; Somehow, the whole area had become like rubber. As far as he knew, there was only one thing that could produce that effect.

As Dusk rounded a corner, he found his suspicions rang true; A draconequus was bouncing on rubbery flowers.

"Oh, no." Dusk groaned.

Unfortunately for Dusk, it was then that the draconequus noticed.

"Well, well!" He proclaimed dramatically. "Look who's here!"

"Hello, Discord." Dusk said.

"Prince Dusk Glow!" Discord snapped his fingers; One flash later, and he was dressed like a royal courtesan. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I'm just passing through." Dusk explained. "I had no idea you were here."

Dusk had never met the master of chaos face-to-face before, but he had heard a lot about him, and would have preferred not to cross the path of such an unpredictable trickster.

"Well, here I am!" Discord smiled. "By the way, I heard about your little expedition." He flashed himself into an explorer's outfit. "Aren't you the brave little prince?" Another flash, and he was wearing a black-and-red shirt, with a strange gold and silver badge on the chest. "Boldly going where no pony has gone before!"

"Yeah, sure." Dusk nodded, bemused. "And what, might I ask, are you doing here?"

"Just having some fun." Discord smirked.

"And considering you've turned this place into an outdoor bounce house, I'm guessing your definition of 'fun' would be... a tad different then mine." Dusk noted.

"Oh, relax, kiddo." Discord snorted. He leapt into the air, landing next to Dusk. The rubbery ground launched them both into the air. Dusk flew into a rubberised tree, and was flung into a bouncy bush.

"A little harmless, controlled chaos." Discord said airily. "I have my fun, and nopony gets hurt."

"Unless they have a heart attack." Dusk groaned as he steadied himself. "Now, if you don't mind, I really have to get going."

As Dusk turned to leave, Discord flashed in front of him.

"What's the rush, kid?" He asked.

"I'm on a schedule." Dusk declared. "If I don't get to the station in time, I'll miss my train."

"Schedule, schmedule!" Discord blew a raspberry. "Why not take time out to bounce some more?"

"I don't have time to take out, that's why." Dusk said tersely.

"Jeez louise." Dusk snorted. "You're just like your mother, kid. Everything's all 'schedule this' and 'timetable that'. You just don't know how to have fun, that's your problem."

"I know how to have fun." Dusk huffed. "And I also know when it's time to get serious, and focus on what's important."

"Well, excuuuuse me, prince!" Discord hooted. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal: You hang around a little more and have fun with me, and I'll use my powers to zap you to the train station. It won't matter how big the delay is, you'll still get there with plenty of time to spare."

Dusk mulled it over. Discord's powers could indeed get him to the train station on time. And from what he'd heard, the lord of chaos was quite tame nowadays. Surely he wouldn't do anything to harm the son of one of the Elements of Harmony?

"Okay, Discord." Dusk nodded. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Fantastic!" Discord smirked. "First up: How about a bounce race? First one to that big tree wins!"

"You're on." Dusk smiled.

The two of them leapt onto the ground, beginning their bouncing trip. Dusk made a decent effort, but Discord beat him to to the tree.

"I win!" Discord cheered, flashing up a kazoo and playing a victory tune.

"That... was actually kinda fun." Dusk smiled.

"If you thought that was fun, wait 'til you see our next game: cloud racing!" Discord declared. "First one round the mountain and back wins!"

With a snap of Discord's fingers, two cloud floated down, a seat and steering wheel forming on each. Discord jumped into his.

"Let's go!" He hollered, a driving cap, goggles and gloves flashing onto him.

Dusk climbed into his cloud.

"And... go!" Discord yelled.

The clouds both took off. Dusk's cloud did all the flying. All Dusk had to do was to turn the wheel. They soared through the skies. As they rounded the mountain, Dusk took the lead, which reclaimed by Discord. Dusk then took it once more as they passed the finish line Discord had created moments before.

"That's one-to-one!" Discord declared. "You know what that means: Time for a tie breaker! And since you've been such a good sport, I'll let you choose the game."

"Okay, I choose 'twenty questions'." Dusk declared.

"I don't think I've heard of that game." Discord shrugged.

"It's easy." Dusk smiled. "You think of something, anything,and Iask you twenty yes or no question. If I don't figure out what you're thinking by the twentieth question, you win."

"Let's play." Discord flashed up some chairs for them to sit in.

"Is it an animal?" Dusk asked.

"Bzzzt!" Discord's nose turned into a buzzer.

"It is a food?" Dusk pressed on.

"Ding!" Discord's nose lit up.

"Is it juicy?" Dusk asked.

"Bzzzt!" Discord shook his head.

"Is it sweet?" Dusk asked.

"Ding!" Discord's nose lit up again.

"Is it a dessert?" Dusk smirked, getting an idea of what it might be.

"Ding!" Discord nodded.

"Did you once make it rain from the sky?" Dusk grinned wider.

"Ding!" Discord nodded.

"Is it chocolate pudding?" Dusk asked triumphantly.

"Ding-ding-ding-ding!" Discord blared. "What do we have for our big winner?"

Another Discord, this one wearing a blue suit, walked up to Dusk.

"An all-expenses-paid trip to the train station!" The suited Discord spoke into a microphone.

Another fingersnap, and Dusk was flashed to the train station.

"Thanks, Discord." Dusk smiled. "For everything. It really was fun."

"Told you." Discord smirked. "Never hurts to lighten up, kid."

"Well, my train's here." Dusk noted as the conveyance arrived. "See you around, Discord."

"Say hello to everypony in Ponyville for me." Discord waved. "Especially Fluttershy."

"Will do." Dusk nodded.

As he got onboard the train, Dusk smiled brightly.

_'Note to self: In the future, make more time for fun.'_ He thought.

Dusk could see Discord waving at him through the window. The lord of chaos had turned out to be an okay guy. Dusk sincerely hoped they would meet again someday.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. Canterlot Capers

**Dusk's Travels**

**Chapter Seven: Canterlot Capers**

As evening fell, Dusk reached the borders of Canterlot. Having visited the city many times over the years, he had no intention of staying, only going to replenish his supplies. Getting everything he needed took longer then expected, leaving him no choice but to find a place to stay for the night.

The most logical choice to stop by his grandparents; They would surely welcome him into their home for the night. His maternal grandparents were closer, so he headed their way. As Dusk walked, he took in the appearance of Canterlot at night. The sky was clear and cloudless, all the stars above clear to see, and the full moon gleaming brightly. As Dusk gazed upwards, he found himself bumping into somepony.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled. "I should have been watching where I was-"

Dusk stopped in his tracks when he realised who he was talking to; It was Princess Luna and her husband, Prince Gothic.

"Good evening, young Dusk." Luna smiled.

"Hello, Luna." Dusk smiled. "Hi, Gothic."

"Hi yourself, kiddo." Gothic nodded.

"I see you're still touring Equestria." Luna noted.

"Yep." Dusk grinned. "Just stopped off for some supplies. Didn't think I'd run into you two, though."

"We're just off to stroll around the castle gardens." Gothic declared.

"Perhaps you'd like to join us?" Luna offered.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude." Dusk declared.

"It's no intrusion." Luna smiled. "We are family, are we not?"

"Well, there is that." Dusk shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Excellent." Luna smiled.

The three royal family walked together.

"So, how's your Equestrian tour working out?" Gothic asked.

"Pretty good." Dusk smiled. "I've seen great things, made new friends, and learned some stuff too."

"Nice." Gothic nodded. "Never been much of a traveller myself. Always stayed close to home, I did."

"Well, to each his own." Dusk smiled.

"Well, I am certainly pleased that you didn't stray too far." Luna smiled at Gothic. "Otherwise we might never have met."

"And what a tragedy that would have been." Gothic nuzzled Luna.

Dusk smiled winsomely. Seeing Luna and Gothic together reminded him of himself and Dazzle. A thought occurred to him, but it seemed inappropriate to voice it at the moment, so he decided to restrain it until later.

The royal ponies reached the gardens of Canterlot castle. Dusk took in the sight. He had been there before, but never at night. The moonlight reflected in the fountain's water, the wind gentled rustled the hedges; It was like an entirely new place.

"That night of yours really is something, Luna." Dusk declared. "it gives everything a whole new look."

"I like to think I do good work." Luna said humbly.

"That's what I always thought." Gothic nuzzled her again.

Princess Celestia came hovering down.

"Ah, there you are, Luna." She smiled. "And hello, Dusk. I trust the journey's going well?"

"Very well, thanks." Dusk smiled.

"Wonderful." Celestia chuckled. "Luna, I need you to come inside for a moment. We need to discuss placements for tomorrow's diplomacy banquet."

"Coming, sister." Luna nodded. She kissed Gothic on the cheek. "Try not to miss me too hard."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises." Gothic chuckled.

As Luna and Celestia flew back to the castle, Dusk decided to ask Gothic the question he had thought of early.

"There's something I've been wondering, Gothic." He declared.

"What is it, kiddo?" Gothic asked.

"Well... Luna is immortal, and you're not." Dusk stated. "What happens when you... y'know? Won't Luna be sad?"

"She will." Gothic nodded. "But we didn't enter into a relationship lightly. We both knew that I would age and die, and she wouldn't."

Dusk was surprised. If he was the immortal, and would end up losing Dazzle to old age, he didn't think he'd have it in him to cope with the loss.

"Then, if you don't mind my asking, why risk such pain?" Dusk inquired.

"Because it's worth it." Gothic declared. "We value each other's love and companionship more then any thing. Luna told me herself that she _would_ miss me when I'm gone, but she'll always have the memories of us together to fall back on."

"She said that?" Dusk gasped. "Really?"

"Everypony loses somepony special sooner or later." Gothic pointed out. "But they're never really gone, as long as you keep them in your heart."

"Wow, that's... really deep." Dusk nodded.

Luna flew back over.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She declared, giving Gothic another kiss. "Dusk, would you care to join us for some supper?"

"I can't, thanks." Dusk shook his head. "I'm planning to stop by my grandparents tonight, and if I leave it any later, they might just be asleep by the time I get there."

"I understand." Luna nodded. "Until we meet again, Dusk."

"See ya, kiddo." Dusk smiled.

"Bye." Dusk waved.

As Dusk walked over to his grandparents, he was struck for the first time by how old they were. They wouldn't be around forever. But like Gothic said,as long as he cherished their time together, they would always be in his heart.

He knocked on the door of his maternal grandparents's house. Night Light was the one to open it.

"Dusk!" He smiled. "Good to see you!"

"Hi, grampa." Dusk chuckled as he entered the house.

"Is that my darling grandson?" Twilight Velvet raced over and hugged him. "Give grandma a hug!"

"Hi, grandma." Dusk gleefully accepted. "Mind if I stay the night? I'm just passing through, you know."

"Like you even have to ask." Night Light chuckled.

"Have you been eating right?" Velvet fretted. "Let me make me some nettle soup. That'll fill you right up."

"Anything, you say, grandma." Dusk smiled.

As Dusk spent the rest of the night there, he reflected on how lucky he was, and made a note to visit his paternal grndparents before leaving the next day; He didn't want to leave them out; After all, there was more then enough room in his heart for all of them.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. Vanhoover Emergency

**Dusk's Travels**

**Chapter Eight: Vanhoover Emergency**

_(Credit for this chapter's conception, and the OCs within, go to Shen's General.)_

Dusk disembarked from the train with some relief, for it had been a long ride from Canterlot to Vanhoover. Even the chill in the air couldn't dissuade him from getting off as quickly as possible. As he stretched out his limbs, he spotted a dark red, middle-aged Earth Pony stallion in a stetson struggling to stack a crate on top of another, a small pegasus filly with a pale-blue coat and black mane watching close by.

"Need some help?" Dusk walked over. "Let me lend a horn."

Using his magic, Dusk lifted the crate into place. The cart the crates were on moved was pulled away by it's owner.

"Much obliged, stranger." The stallion took off his hat, revealing a shaggy brown mane and beard. Up close, Dusk could see that his Cutie Mark was a barrel with a cherry on it. "Name's Big Red, and this here is Mist."

The filly waved timidly, her golden eyes looking away. Her Cutie Mark was a raindrop.

"Pleased to meet you." Dusk smiled. "I'm Dusk Glow."

"Dusk Glow?" Big Red gasped. "As in 'prince'?!"

"The one and only." Dusk nodded.

"Well, sheee-yoot." Big Red chuckled. "Ah ain't never met fancy royalty before! So what brings ya here, yer majesty?"

"Please, call me Dusk." Dusk chuckled. "And to answer your question, I'm travelling Equestria, and am here to see the sights of Vanhoover."

"Well then, yer in luck." Big Red smiled. "Ah come here all the time, making deliveries. Know this place like the back a' mah hoof."

Dusk's stomach started growling.

"Know a place where a pony can get some food?" Dusk asked.

"Sho' nuff." Big Red chuckled. "Follow me."

Big Red and Mist led Dusk to a small diner.

"Three daff 'n' daisy sandwiches, if ya please." Big Red requested.

The trio found a table.

"So, what is it you deliver, anyway?" Dusk asked.

"Cherries." Big Red answered. "Fresh from Cherry's Jubilee's orchard over in Dodge Junction."

"I was there a while back." Dusk smiled. "Nice place."

"Ah work right alongside miss Jubilee."Big Red said proudly. "We's best friends."

"Maybe more then that." Mist tittered.

"Now cut that out, missy." Big Red's cheeks darkened.

"So, is Mist here your sister, or your cousin?" Dusk asked.

"Naw, just a friend." Big Red chuckled. "Her big brother works fer me. Li'l Mist tags along with us. He'd've been here with us today, but he gots sum 'personal matter' ta attend to."

"So, what's he like?" Dusk asked. Big Red gave a chuckle.

"Well, shee-yoot, he's a great guy." Big Red smiled. "A pony among ponies. Since their parents passed, ah went and took him an' lil' Mist in and raised 'em like they were mah own foals. He's an honest, good worker, ah caring brother, though he can be a bit klutzy at times... not to mention getting lost all the time. But ah love him to death, I do." "Okay." Was all Dusk could say. He was quite surprised that the old stallion thought so highly of the boy...then again, to him, he was like a son. It reminded him of his own father and he only wondered what he was doing now. However, there was another thing he was wondering about. "Forgive me for prying, but what is this 'personal matter' that you said he left on?" "Ah understand your curiosity, son, but unfortunately, ah promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone except Cherry and Mist what he was doing.." Red explained. "Oh, I see." Dusk nodded.

"But since yer royalty, and ah don't like keeping secrets from royalty, all ah can say is that he's heading towards Canterlot." Big Red nodded. "Canterlot?" Dusk repeated, "I was just there. Could you tell me his name? Maybe I might have seen him." "Well, sure." Big Red smiled. His name is-"

"Big Red?" Mist mumbled. "I don't feel so good..."

Mist didn't look so good, either. Bleary-eyed, she almost fell off her chair, but was caught by Big Red.

"Aw, no." Big Red panicked. "Mist!"

"What's wrong with her?" Dusk asked.

"Her immune system's a little on the weak side." Big Red declared. "She told me she cud handle the chill air, but clearly, she can't."

"What should we do?" Dusk asked.

"Lucky fer Mist, mah pappy knew a thing 'r two about natural healing." Big Red rummaged through his backpack, bringing out small jars filled with herbs. "He taught me a few things, like what kinda herbs can fix a sick pony."

Dusk had heard of this style of healing, mostly relating to Zecora.

"Uh-oh." Big Red mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Dusk asked.

"Ah'm fresh out of a vital ingredient." Big Red declared. "A vitalis herb. An' the only place Ah know ta get 'em Dodge Junction!"

The word 'vitalis' jogged Dusk's memory.

"They grow in other places, too." He pointed out. "The forest outside Vanhoover, for instance."

"No foolin'?!" Big Red smiled. "Then let's go."

Big Red carried Mist over to the local inn, where Dusk put her in what would have been his room. They then headed off to the forest.

"Vitalis herbs grow in temperate climates." Dusk recalled.

"Yep." Big Red nodded. "An' always close ta streams."

"You really know your stuff." Dusk declared.

"Ah surely do." Big Red nodded. "Cuz'a mah accent, some ponies think Ah'm dumb, but I ain't. Quite th' opposite, in fact."

As they trekked through the forest, the eventually found some vitalis herbs.

"There they are." Big Red smiled.

A chorus of growling echoed through the forest, as a pack of Timberwolves emerged.

"Stand back." Dusk declared. "I'll handle-"

"YAAAARRRGH!" Big Red charged at the Timberwolves. He rammed headlong into one, bucked another, breaking it's leg, then used that leg to swing at a third one, knocking it down.

"Whoa." Dusk gaped.

"Whatter ya waitin' for?!" Big Red yelled. "Get th' herb!"

"Gotcha." Dusk used his magic to uproot one of the herbs and bring it over to him.

"Now, let's mosey on outta here!" Big Red started running from the Timberwolves, who were beginning to recover.

"That was amazing!" Dusk smiled.

"Aw, that weren't nuthin'." Big Red chuckled. "It's just what happens ta anypony what keeps me from helping mah friends."

The two ponies raced back to the inn, where Big Red starting mixing together the herbs. Before long, he had brewed an herbal tea.

"Here, Mist." He whispered. "Drink this."

The ailing filly drank the tea, then leaned back in the bed.

"What now?" Dusk asked.

"It'll take a while for the tea ta work it's magic." Big Red declared. "Mind if we stay here the night?"

"Be my guests." Dusk smiled.

Dusk slept in his sleeping bag that night, while Big Red dozed on a chair beside the bed.

The next morning, Mist leapt onto Big Red, startling him awake.

"Red!" She squealed.

"Aah!" Big Red yelped.

"Whutsgo'non?" Dusk bolted awake.

"I'm all better!" Mist smiled.

"Great ta know." Big Red hugged her.

"Thanks, Red!" Mist returned the hug She leapt over to Dusk and hugged him, too. "And thank you too, Dusk."

"Ah, I didn't do that much." Dusk said humbly. "Red did the real legwork."

"Thanks, anyway." Mist giggled.

After sharing breakfast, the unlikely roommates prepared to part ways.

"It was nice to meet you both." Dusk smiled.

"Same here." Mist beamed.

"Oh hey, if ya happen to see a tall white pegasus back in Canterlot or sumthin', could you tell him that we need a helping hoof back home?!" Big Red asked.

"Will do." Dusk smiled.

Dusk moved on with his journey, Big Red and Mist going back to the train station. They waved to each other until they could no more. Dusk smiled to himself, remembering how far Big Red was willing to go to ensure Mist's health. Such selflessness could only be respected. His stay in Vanhoover may have been an unexpected experience, but he would remember it fondly anyway.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. Tall Tale Talk

**Dusk's Travels**

**Chapter Nine: Tall Tale Talk**

Dusk arrived at the next stop of his journey, a small city called Tall Tale, in the early evening. Feeling thirsty, he stopped off at a small diner, looking to wet his whistle before finding a place to sleep for the night.

"One hay and oat smoothie, please." Dusk laid two bits on the counter.

"Coming right up." The bartender smiled.

As the bartender went to work, Dusk noticed a pair of leathery wings on his back.

"Something wrong, your highness?" The bartender asked.

"You're a Thestral." Dusk noted.

"Correct." The bartender nodded. "Surprised you got the name right. Most folks just call us 'bat ponies'... and that's if they even know we exist."

Thestrals were a little-known subspecies of pony. They were little-known mostly due to the fact that they were nocturnal, and preferred to live in forests and caves rather then towns and houses. The most well-known group of Thestrals were those who acted as Princess Luna's personal guard. Dusk couldn't recall seeing one up close before.

"So, how's Princess Luna these days?" The bartender asked.

"You know her?" Dusk asked.

"Sure did." The bartender smiled. "Back in the day, I was captain Blackwing, head of the Night Guard. Retired a few years back, set up shop here."

"Nice to meet you, Blackwing." Dusk smiled.

"Actually, we've met before." Blackwing declared.

"We have?" Dusk asked.

"Yep." Blackwing nodded. "You were just a little foal at the time. Hard to believe such a little thing would grow to be a strapping young prince like you."

"Thanks." Dusk smiled.

"Anyway, here's your smoothie." Blackwing slid to Dusk.

"Much obliged." Dusk raised the glass.

After downing his smoothie, Dusk noticed an opal-coated Pegasus mare sitting forlornly in the corner.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"One of our regulars." Blackwing declared. "Every day this week, it's been the same routine: She comes in, orders somethin', then sits there for a while, moping."

"Moping about what?" Dusk asked.

"I don't know." Blackwing shrugged. "And I'm not about to pry. It's her business, not mine."

As Blackwing attended to a new customer, Dusk looked over at the Pegasus. He felt a surge of compassion, and trotted over to her.

"Hi, there." He smiled.

"Get lost, kid." The pegasus spat, not even looking at him.

"That's not very nice, you." Dusk frowned.

"What d'yu care, ya-" The mare looked up, stopping dead as she realised who she was talking to. "Oh."

"Hello." Dusk smirked. "I noticed you were a little glum. If you don't mind my asking, what's the problem?"

"Like you care." The mare huffed.

"I'm a prince." Dusk shrugged. "I have to care about all my subjects."

"You gonna order me to tell ya, princey?" The mare taunted.

"I'd rather it didn't come to that actually." Dusk declared. "You know, talking about it might make you feel better."

"You really wanna know, 'your highness'?" The mare growled. "The reason I'm sittin' here, lookin' sad? It's because of my life. My whole sad, sorry life."

"How do you mean?" Dusk asked, curious.

"Growing up, I had such big dreams." The mare sighed. "Being a top flyer, becoming a Wonderbolt, fame and glory... But none of thatever happened. And now I'm stuck in a dead-end job in a gringy city, with absolutely nothing to show for all my years."

"Nothing?" Dusk asked. "Don't you have any family."

"Sure I do." The mare answered. "A husband, and a filly who's a few trots away from leaving the nest. A boring, normal, run-of-the-mill family for my boring, normal, run-of-the-mill life."

Dusk stroked his chin, looking intently at the mare.

"What?" She asked.

"What's so bad about having a normal life?" Dusk asked.

"I'll tell ya what's so bad." The mare huffed. "Nopony notices me, I got no excitement, no mark to leave on the world... Not that you'd understand, princey. No matter what happens, your name's gonna go down in the history books. Ponies with remember. You got it made, kid."

Dusk was silent for a while.

"You're wrong." He said finally.

"Say what?" The mare gaped.

"Being a prince has it's downside, you know." Dusk declared. "There's a whole lot of work to do, and so much to learn. I have to attend royal functions, etiquette classes... Some days, I wish I could have a normal life, like you."

"Really?" The mare asked.

"Really?" Dusk nodded. "But it's a good idea to dwell on what you don't have. It's better to focus on what you _do_ have, and you have a husband and daughter who love you. I'd say you've made a pretty big mark on them."

"Yeah, I guess..." The mare admitted. "But like I said, my daughter's almost old enough to leave home. She won't need me anymore."

"She'll _always_ need you." Dusk smiled. "Just like I'll always need my mother. And I'll bet that husband of yours will need you too."

"He _is_ kinda useless at cooking." The mare chuckled. "Makes up for it in cuddles and kisses, though..."

"Wouldn't you rather be with a family that loves you then sitting here, dreaming of a life you never had?" Dusk asked.

"You're right, princey." The mare stood up, smiling. "I'd better get home. They're probably missin' me right now."

As the mare opened the door, she turned back to Dusk.

"Thanks, kid." She smiled.

"I didn't get your name." Dusk realised. "What do I call you?"

"Lightning Dust." The mare declared.

"Have a good life, Lightning Dust." Dusk smiled.

"Already got one." Lightning Dust replied. "Just needed help seein' it."

With a final smile, Lightning Dust left the diner. Dusk, happy with how things went, returned to the counter.

"Good work there, your highness." Blackwing slid another smoothie his way.

"That's what royalty does." Dusk smiled. "We help and guide our subjects, get them back on the right path."

"And you're shaping up to a fine royal." Blackwing chuckled.

Dusk drank his smoothie with gusto. Helping others always felt good, but in this case, it seemed to have also given him quite an appetite.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. Viva Las Pegasus

**Dusk's Travels**

**Chapter Ten: Viva Las Pegasus**

Dusk reached the next stop in his journey: Las Pegasus. It was a brightly-lit, neon metropolis, famed for it's casinos. Dusk wasn't much of a gambler, nor was he particulary interested in money, but from what he'd heard, Las Pegasus had to be seen to be believed.

It turned out popular opinion was correct; The bright lights and tourist attractions were something else entirely. The place was packed with hotels, casinos and resorts, many of which were boasting garish neon signs and all-night buffets. As Dusk trotted down the streets, looking for a suitably low-key eatery, he was suddenly bombarded with paparazzi.

"Prince Dusk, over here!" One called, his camera flashing away. "What brings you to Las Pegasus?"

"How long are you staying?" Another asked.

"Are the rumors about Celestia having a coltfriend true?" Another butted in.

"What?" Dusk asked.

"Is it true that you've been travelling Equestria alone for months now?" The first reporter inquired.

"Yeah, it is." Dusk nodded.

"And why I ask why?" The reporter prompted.

"So I can see all the places I'm supposed to be prince of." Dusk answered. "And to get to know all my subjects. ...Wait, you knew I was going to be here?"

"Actually, no." The second reporter replied. "We're waiting for somepony else to show up. Never expected you."

"Then who are you waiting for?" Dusk asked.

"There he is!" Another reporter pointed.

Out of a nearby hotel came Star Buck, a pegasi stallion, renowned throughout Equestria as a much beloved entrepeneur and philanthropist. He had helped put up quite a few establishments across, even a casino or two in Las Pegasus, with a portion of the proceeds going to charity. He was a class act all the way. A crowd of onlookers started cheering.

"We love you, Star!" A mare squealed.

Star waved politely. When he came across Dusk, he bowed respectfully.

"Your highness." He declared.

"Mr. Buck." Dusk smiled. "A pleasure to meet you."

"And an honor to meet you." Star smiled back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a ground-breaking ceremony to get to. I'm opening up a new hotel. Who knows? Perhaps you'll stay there sometime."

"Perhaps." Dusk chuckled.

After quietly exiting the scene, Dusk found a restaurant and ordered some food. As he ate his daffodil and daisy sandwich, he stared out of the window, looking at nothing in particular. His attention was caught by the sight of Star Buck, flanked by a trio of grey-coated stallions entering the "Lucky Horseshoe" casino.

_'That's odd.'_ Dusk thought. _'I don't know about "ground-breaking" ceremonies, but I'm pretty sure they last longer then five minutes...'_

Strick by a sudden suspicion, Dusk quickly finished off his sandwich and headed off to the casino.

"Hold it, kid." A burly stallion stopped him. "No minors."

"I'm not here to gamble." Dusk retorted, opening his wings for emphasis. "I'm prince Dusk Glow, and I have something important to do in there."

"Oh, of course, your majesty." The stallion nervously stepped aside.

Dusk scoped out the casino. He saw Star in the lounge, surrounded by adoring admirers.

"You're the best, Mr. Buck!" A bespectacled stallion simpered.

"Of course I am." Star said smugly.

Dusk walked over to them, the crowd gasping at the surprise appearance of royalty.

"Hello again, Mr. Buck." He declared.

"Do I know you?" Star asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"You should." Dusk glared. "We just met, barely ten minutes ago."

"We did?" Star asked. "I mean, of course we did! Sorry, my short-term memory's not what it used to be."

"Funny how you can be here, and also be at a ground-breaking ceremony across town." Dusk remarked. "But you're not _really_, are you?"

"I, er..." Star stuttered. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Maybe this will help." Dusk smiled.

Dusk fired a blast of magic at Star. One flash of light later, and a changeling sat in his place; Dusk's suspicions had been correct.

"Uh-oh." The Changeling buzzed.

"Changeling!" The crowd panicked, scattering in all directions.

"Star's" entourage shifted into their true Changeling forms. Dusk noted that they were all smaller then "Star"; No doubt he was a higher ranking member of their breed.

"You will pay for thizzz!" One hissed.

One Changeling charged Dusk, but he was ready; A swift sidestep, and he tripped his adversary, sending him crashing into a table. The next Changeling leapt up, intending to bring it's gnarled hooves down on Dusk's head. Dusk ducked down, letting his backpack take the force of the blow, then snapped back up again, sending the Changeling flying.

The Changeling that had been Star grappled with Dusk. As they struggled, the last Changeling came up behind him, looking to strike. At the last second, Dusk spotted him; Pushing off from the Star Changeling's shoulders, he bucked the sneak attacker hard, knocking him out.

"Just you and me now." Dusk told his remaining opponant.

"I feed good today." The Star Changeling smirked. "Love for Zzztar ake me zzztrong. I cruzzzh you!"

"We'll see." Dusk declared.

A beam of green energy burst out of the Changeling's horn. Dusk countered with a blast from his own. The two beams struck each other. Dusk struggled, his beam being slowly pushed back by the Changeling's.

The Star Changeling smirked in triumph. Suddenly, there was a loud "CLANG!" The smirk slid off his face, replaced by a look of surprise, and the Changeling fell to the ground, revealing the real Star behind him, wielding a metal tray.

"That's for using my face and fooling all those good ponies, you scoundrel!" He growled.

"Thanks for the assist." Dusk smiled.

"My pleasure." Star smiled.

"How did you know-" Dusk started.

"Well, some ponies were running down the street, yelling 'Changelings!'" Star noted, as security guards came in to contain the Changelings. "That sort of thing tends to catch a stallion's attention."

"Your little masquerade is over." One guard told the Star Changeling.

"No." The Changeling smirked. "Not over. Not by long zzzhot."

"What do you mean?" Dusk asked.

"Thizzz juzzzt zzznack zzztop." The Star Changeling buzzed. "Real meal izzz up north, in shiny plazzze where there izzz love enough to feed entire hive for yearzzz. Otherzzz heading there already."

"Oh no." Dusk gasped. "The Crystal Empire!"

"Queen Chryzzzalizzz zzzummonzzz us there." The Changeling sniggered. "We will feed like never before!"

A chill ran through Dusk's spine. If the Changelings fed on the love contained within the Crystal Empire, they would become unstoppable. He had to go and warn his warn his aunt and uncle before it was too late.

T**o Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	11. Crisis at the Crystal Empire

**Dusk's Travels**

**Chapter Eleven: Crisis at the Crystal Empire**

Dusk rushed towards the Crystal Empire, utilising a one-pony aircraft that Star Buck had graciously loaned him. The craft cut his travel time by a fair amount.

_'Hopefully, I can get there before the Changelings do.'_ Dusk thought. _'If they were to feed on all the love in the Crystal Empire, they'd be unstoppable!'_

Dusk landed the aircraft just outside the Empire and raced inside. Everything seemed to be normal, but Dusk knew better then to trust his eyes. The Changeling could have already taken the place of many Crystal Ponies.

As Dusk approached the castle, he saw an unexpected sight; His father's cousin, Iron Hooves, was one of the guards stationed outside.

"Hey, kiddo!" Iron Hooves called. "Long time, no see!"

"Iron Hooves?" Dusk gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got transferred." Iron Hooves smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to my aunt and uncle." Dusk explained. "It's an emergency!"

"Go right ahead." Iron Hooves stepped aside. "And whatever it is... good luck."

"Thanks." Dusk nodded as he galloped inside.

As Dusk entered the Crystal Palace's throne room, he saw his aunt, uncle, and cousin Anthem, all present and correct, a platoon of guards and a handful of attendants also in the room.

"Hi, cuz." Anthem smiled.

"No time for 'hi's'." Dusk declared. "We have a big problem."

"What's the matter, Dusk?" Shining asked.

"Changelings." Dusk answered. "I ran into a couple of them in Las Pegasus, and they told me they're all coming here, to feed on the Crystal Ponies' love!"

"Oh, dear." Cadance sighed. "We can't let that happen!"

"What do we do, mom?" Anthem asked.

"Don't worry, son." Cadance smiled. "We always feared the Changelings would someday come, so we've made preparations."

"Guards, gather the others." Shining instructed. "Form a defensive perimeter around the Empire. We can't let one Changeling get in."

"Yes, sir." The Captain saluted.

"Miss Quill." Candace turned to her major domo. "Write up some instructions to the Crystal Ponies. They need to know how to deal with Changelings if any _do_ get in."

"Marvellous idea, your majesty!" The periwinkle Crystal mare beamed. "I expected no less! After all..." Her eyes flashed green. "We know each other so well."

Miss Quill's body was suddenly engulfed in green flames. When the flames died down, the unmistakeable form of Queen Chrysalis stood in her place.

"You." Cadance said quietly.

_'It's worse then I thought.'_ Dusk realised. _'They're already here!'_

"It's been so long, princess..." Chrysalis sneered. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Guards!" Shining called.

The guards came back in.

"Seize her!" Shining yelled.

"No." The captain smirked.

"What?" Shining asked.

One by one, the guards and attendants became Changelings.

"Surprise!" Chrysalis gloated. "We've been hiding amongst you for a while now. I hadn't intended on springing my little trap just yet, but the young prince's arrival left me no choice. Attack, my children!"

The Changelings charged. Two of them tackled Shining, while another pounced on Anthem. Cadance made to fly, but the Changelings grabbed her wings, pulling her down.

"You won't get away with this!" Dusk yelled, staring down Chrysalis.

"We'll see about that, little prince." Chrysalis sneered.

Dusk fired a blast of magic, but Chrysalis leapt aside. Dusk fired again, but she parried the beam with one of her own.

"Foolish boy." Chrysalis smirked. "Didn't anypony ever tell you that I once bested Celestia herself!?"

Chrysalis fired another beam. Dusk struck it with one of his own. The recoil sent him stumbling back. As he fought to steady himself, he was pounced on by more Changelings. As he struggled to get free, Chrysalis trotted up to him.

"Bedtime, little prince." She sneered, raising a hoof.

The hoof came down on Dusk, and he saw only darkness. When he came to, he found his hooves trapped in some strange green goo.

"Dusk!" Anthem's voice called.

Turning, Dusk saw his cousin in a similar predicament, alongside Shining, Cadance, and several others, all of whom Dusk had "seen" above.

"What happened?" Dusk asked. "Where are we?"

"In King Sombra's old dungeon." Shining explained.

"We have to get out of here!" Dusk groaned. "We can't let them get the Crystal Heart!"

"Dusk, relax." Cadance declared. "We haven't been down here long. We still have a chance to stop them."

"This slime can't be broken." Anthem noted. "Not by one pony, at least. But if we all focus on one slime sticker at a time, we might have a chance."

Concentrating, the four directed their magic beams at the slime around Shining's hooves. It sizzled, cracked and shattered. They then repeated the process with each other.

"Now, let's stop those Changelings." Shining declared.

"What about the others?" Dusk asked.

"Don't worry about us, your highness." The real captain declared. "Keeping those fiends from the Crystal Heart is more important!"

The four royal ponies broke down the cell door and raced out of the castle. Outside, they saw what looked like Cadance, Shining, Anthem, and a platoon of guards approaching the Crystal Heart.

"Stop right there, Changelings!" Dusk called.

"Changelings?" A Crystal Pony bystander asked. "Where?!"

The pony next to him became a Changeling.

"Here!" It hissed.

More Crystal Ponies became Changelings.

"Out already, I see." The fake Cadance changed to Chrysalis. "No matter. The Crystal Heart is mine."

"No it's not!" Cadance roared, blasting Chrysalis away.

The rest of the Changelings attacked, but this time, the royals were ready for them. Shining defended against their charge with a shield, and Anthem charged them head on, toppling them like bowling pins.

One Changeling, larger and more heavily armored then his peers, took on Dusk's form and leapt at him. The two locked hooves; While Dusk's opponent looked like him, it was much stronger, and the young prince started losing ground..

"It's all over, princey." The fake Dusk sneered. "You cannot hope to stop us! We will finally get the love we deserve!"

"No!" Dusk struggled. "I won't let you!"

The fake Dusk let out a sinister laugh... then was smacked upside the head with a spear. He collapsed over Dusk (Who could have sworn he could hear birds tweeting). Looking up, Dusk saw Iron Hooves, wielding the spear that knocked out his opponant.

"You okay, kiddo?" Iron asked, as more guards entered the fray.

"Iron?" Dusk gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Saw all the commotion, and thought you needed reinforcements." Iron chuckled. "Couldn't let my favorite little cousin down, could I?"

"Well, thank you." Dusk smirked. "I was impressed that you had managed to discern between me and the changeling.

" Yeah..." Iron's eyes darted left and right. "I knew which one was you the whole time..."

Iron gave Dusk a false smile. Chuckling softly, Dusk returned to the fight.

The assembled ponies fought hard, but the Changelings had numbers on their side, and quickly overwhelmed their foes. There was a green flash, and Cadance's prone form crashed to the ground, a triumphant Chrysalis following.

"Mom!" Anthem gasped.

"She really has nopony to blame but herself." Chrysalis chided. "If she didn't care for her measly subordinate so much, I wouldn't be nearly this strong."

Shining raced to Cadance's side, but was Diamond Dogpiled by the Changelings before he could reach her.

"Oh no, we can't be having that." Chrysalis tutted. "After what happened last time, I think it's best to keep you two separated."

Dusk looked around. Everypony else had been knocked out or pinned. Chrysalis was trotting over to the Crystal Heart.

"No!" Dusk charged forward, evading and deflecting the Changelings. Leaping forward, he snatched the Crystal Heart from out of Chrysalis' hooves. "I won't let you have it!"

"Foolish boy." Chrysalis cackled. "What can you possibly hope to do alone?"

Dusk had only one idea rattling around in his head. It was a long shot, certainly, but everything he'd heard about the Crystal Heart supported his theory. Holding the heart tightly, Dusk thought about everything and everypony he loved; His home, his family, his friends, Dazzle...

The Crystal Heart began to glow. The light flowed over Dusk's body, changing it to crystal.

"What is this?" Chrysalis gasped, taken aback.

Dusk stood up tall, wings open, horn glowing. The young prince had managed to tap into the power of the Crystal Heart. He had never felt anything like it before.

"You want love, Chrysalis?" He smiled. "Then have your fill!"

A blast of magic like no other blasted out of Dusk's horn, striking Chrysalis dead center. She struggled against it, but found herself being pushed back. A second later, and she was blown into the horizon.

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!"** She screeched as she vanished from sight.

"The queen!" The Changelings said as one. "Muzzzt zzzave queen!"

The Changelings relinquished their hold on their prisoners and took off, following their sovereign's path into the sky.

Dusk, his energies completely spent, collapsed to his knees.

"And don't... come... back..." He panted, before falling into unconsciousness for the second time that day.

When Dusk awoke, he found himself in a bed back in the palace, Shining, Cadance, Anthem and Iron smiling at him. A starry night peeked at him though the window.

"Is it over?" He asked.

"Thanks to you, yes." Cadance smiled.

"Way to go, cuz!" Anthem beamed.

"Way to go, kiddo!" Iron added.

"You're a hero, nephew of mine." Shining chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if you got your own window in Canterlot castle for this one."

"Hero, me?" Dusk asked.

"It's no surprise." Cadance smiled. "It runs in the family, after all. Just wait until your mother hears about it. She'll be so proud!"

Dusk smiled bashfully.

"I just did what I had to do." He declared.

"That's what all the heroes say!" Iron chuckled.

"We're holding a celebratory dinner downstairs, if you're up for it." Anthem smiled. "the Crystal Ponies wanna see the guy who saved them all from the Changelings."

Dusk's stomach started growling at the mention of the word "dinner."

"I think I could handle that." He chuckled.

After joining the dinner (and receiving much accolades), Dusk returned to the bed, and slept the rest of the night away. The next morning, he prepared to depart.

"So, where are you going from here, cuz?" Anthem asked.

"First, I have an airship to return." Dusk noted. "Then I think I'll be heading home. As great as all this travelling's been, it'll be good to see some familiar surroundings again."

"Goodbye for now, Dusk." Shining smiled.

"Come back soon." Cadance added.

"Tell yer pop I said 'hi'!" Iron declared.

"You got it." Dusk nodded.

As he headed towards the spot where he parked the airship, Dusk reflected on the events of the past few days. He had never imagined his travels would bring him to such an incredible occurence. Saving a whole kingdom was certainly something he hadn't planned for. But that was the way of life; Fate brings one to places they do not expect. And now, Dusk was returning home, to share his experiences with those he loved, the ones whom he owed his victory to.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	12. Homecoming

**Dusk's Travels**

**Chapter Twelve: Homecoming**

After returning to Las Pegasus and giving Star Buck back his aircraft, Dusk caught the next train back to Ponyville. During the overnight trip, all he could think about was how great it would be to see his home, family and friends again.

As the morning gave way to the afternoon, Dusk saw the welcome sight of Ponyville's train station. His family and friends were waiting for him; Dusk had sent a letter to let them know he'd be coming home, just before he left the Crystal Empire.

The second Dusk stepped off the train, he was tackled by Dazzle and Starlight. Dazzle kissed him deeply, while Starlight ruffled his mane.

"I missed you, big bro!" Starlight chuckled.

"I missed you more." Dazzle purred.

"I missed you all." Dusk smiled as he got to his hooves. "Mom, dad, Dazzle, Starlight... all of you."

"Welcome back, pardner." Crab Apple pulled Dusk into a one-legged stallionhug.

"It's so good to see you again, Dusky!" Purple Punch giggled.

"Got that right." Thunder Storm agreed.

"Good to have ya back, D!" Rainbow Flash smiled.

"I'd say it's pretty much unanimous." Honeysuckle chuckled. "So, how was your journey?"

"Incredible." Dusk replied. "I've seen such amazing things, met some great ponies, and learned a lot of useful stuff."

"Did you bring us anything?" Starlight asked.

"I sure did." Dusk smiled, taking several items out of his backpack. For Dazzle and Starlight, he had a crystal necklace and tiara, each containing seven jewels in the colors of the rainbow. For Crab, he had a bottle of Appleloosa cider. For Thunder and Rainbow, he had some top-of-the line wing weights. For Purple, he had a case full of gag props, direct from Baltimare. And for Honeysuckle, he had a rare lily from just outside Vanhoover. He also had an extra-large emerald for Spike.

"I have no words..." Spike drooled over the jumbo gem.

As Dusk's friends marvelled over their presents, Twilight and Flash trotted over to their son.

"We heard about what happened in the Crystal Empire." Flash declared. "Way to go, son!"

"Our son, the hero!" Twilight beamed. "We're so proud!"

"Ah, mom..." Dusk blushed.

"You simply must tell us all about it." Dazzle nuzzled him.

"Yeah, Dusk, tell us!" Starlight added.

Dusk told the story as they made their way to the Golden Oak Library. As he did, he took in the familiar sights, sounds, and smells of Ponyville. Several ponies waved or bowed as he passed, happy to see the young prince again.

The part in Dusk's story where he blasted Chrysalis got the biggest reaction.

"Wow!" Starlight gasped.

"The power of love, huh?" Thunder snorted. "Mushy, but effective."

"Wish I coulda been there." Rainbow smiled. "It must have looked so awesome!"

"I'll bet you looked absolutely dashing and heroic." Dazzle cooed.

"Well, I don't know about." Dusk chuckled modestly. "I did okay..."

"More then okay, pardner." Crab noted. "Ya saved the whole Crystal Empire!"

"Crab's right Dusk." Honeysuckle agreed. "You should be proud."

"Proud as punch!" Purple joked.

As the group of ponies reached the front door, Starlight held out a hoof.

"Heroes first." She told Dusk.

Shaking his head, Dusk opened the door. The second he entered the Library, he was showered with confetti and streamers. Blinking, Dusk saw all his friends' parents, Big McIntosh, Cheerilee, Apple Polisher, the Cake Family, and Zecora.

"Welcome home, Dusk!" They all cheered.

"Surprise!" Starlight leapt onto her brother's back.

"It's a "Welcome back to Ponyville and congrats on saving the Crystal Empire" party!" Pinkie Pie declared, zipping over and placing a party hat on Dusk's head.

"A little homecoming present." Twilight smiled.

"This is..." Dusk gaped, speechless, as Starlight hopped off his back. "Thank you, everypony."

"What are we all standin' around for?" Thunder asked. "Let's party!"

"I second that motion." Dazzle smiled. "I know a certain somepony whom I've been positively aching to dance with..."

"Who could that possibly be?" Dusk joked.

"Let me show you." Dazzle purred as she pulled Dusk onto the dance floor.

And with that, the party got underway. Being back amongst his friends and family was an amazing feeling for Dusk. Crab's down-to-earth attitude, Thunder and Rainbow's rambunctiousness, Purple's jokes, Honeysuckle's level-headedness; Dusk had missed them, but it was only at that moment that he realised how much.

"Time to cut the cake!" Pinkie wheeled in a large cake with purple frosting, with the words "Welcome home, Dusk" written in blue frosting. Dusk was given the honor of cutting the first slice.

"Speech, speech, speech!" Purple chanted, driving the others to do the same.

"What can I say?" Dusk shrugged. "Travelling Equestria was fun. I saw and learned so much, met all kinds of creatures, but through it all, I never forgot about my roots, or about all of you. Ponyville and everypony in it helped make me the pony I am today. It's good to be home again."

The guests cheered loudly.

"Nice speech, pardner." Crab smiled.

"Not too sappy, I hope?" Dusk smiled.

"Just barely below the line of sapitude." Rainbow shrugged.

"I thought it was beautiful." Dazzle beamed.

"Thanks, Dazz." Dusk nodded. "You up for another dance?"

"Just try and stop me." Dazzle chuckled, leading Dusk back to the dance floor.

"Are we going to let them have all the fun?" Honeysuckle asked Crab.

"Eenope." Crab chuckled, nuzzling against his marefriend.

Everypony got back on the dance floor, some in pairs (Like Twilight and Flash), and some content to strut their stuff solo (Like Purple, who was performing some kind of reverse chicken dance).

The party wore on to the early evening. After it had ended, Dusk trotted up to his room, which had been left exactly the way it was. Sighing deeply at the familiar sight, Dusk jumped into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, as Dusk went down for breakfast, Spike approached him.

"You've got a letter from Celestia." He smiled.

"Thanks, uncle Spike." Dusk nodded.

Opening the letter, Dusk found a note of congratulations from Celestia regarding his actions in the Crystal Empire, and an artist's rendition of the window that would soon commerate the event. The image depicted Dusk, holding the Crystal Heart against his chest, blasting away the malevolent Chrysalis.

"Whoa." Dusk said simply.

"Cool." Starlight, who had been peeking from over Dusk's shoulder, added. "You really are the best, bro."

"If you say so." Dusk chuckled.

"She _knows_ so." Twilight beamed.

"We all do, kiddo." Flash declared, as the family hugged. "To us, you'll always be the best."

"Looks like it's majority rules." Dusk chuckled.

After breakfast, Dusk stepped outside, wanting to show his friends the picture. As he stood on the front step, he breathed in deeply, getting a good lungful of Ponyville air. His time spent travelling had given him many amazing sights to see, made him many new friends, and taught him things that would help him become a better prince, but for Dusk, there really was no place like home.

**The End.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
